Love At First Type
by Black Camaro
Summary: What happens when Kagome meets the love of her life over the net and who is this guy is it true love or just a fantasy shes made up or some guy playing with her mind read and find out
1. Default Chapter

Love At First Type  
  
By: Camaro-2000  
  
Chapter 1   
  
"Kagome!"   
  
Kagome turned to see her friends running towards her. "Hey guys. How's it going?" Kagome asked her friends.  
  
"Same old, Same old" one of her friends reply's. "So has Hojo asked u about going out this weekend" anther friend asked.  
  
"No" Kagome reply's. "And if he did I'd decline."   
  
"Huh?" All her friends reply's at once. "I thought you liked Hojo." One of her friends reply's.  
  
"Yah I did but that was before I met the most sweetest guy ever." Kagome said dreamily thinking about the guy she had met that night.  
  
"What?! Where'd u meet him?" Her friends asked.  
  
"In a chartroom on the net. I got bored last night so I thought I'd go in this chartroom and see if I could find someone to talk to and he showed up and we just clicked. He's so sweet." Kagome replied happily.   
  
Before her friends could reply the school bell rang and they had to run to class. "Hey guys I got to get home fast after school today mom has a doctors appointment and I got to watch over gramps and Souta so I'll talk to u guys tomorrow bye." Kagome yelled at her friends running off to class.  
  
(Skip to after school)  
  
The school day felt like it took forever to Kagome. Maybe thetas because I missed him, Kagome thought to herself. "What am I standing around here for the faster I get home the faster I can see if he's on and I can start talking to him." Kagome said to herself. And then took off running towards her house. When Kagome reached her house she jogged up the stairs as fast as she could. Running threw her front door "hi mom, Bye mom." Kagome yelled at her mother as she past her running up the stairs towards her room. "Hello to u to Kagome." Her mother said more to Kagome then herself.  
  
Kagome reached her room and threw her backpack to the floor and ran to her computer and signed on her Internet waiting for the stupid thing to dial up while she sat down in her computer chair and removed her shoes. Just as she looked up her computer had her logged on and yes he was on. Kagome clicked on his name on her buddy list and typed in hi Baby I missed u and then sent it to him and waited for his reply. She was so happy to see that he was on and couldn't wait for his reply.  
  
A/N hope u like my story plzz read and review I'll update as soon as I can Ja ne for now 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Kagome reached her room and tossed her backpack to the floor. Crossing over to her computer she booted it up and waited for the connection to establish while she removed her shoes and made herself comfortable in the chair. Finally the connection came up and she quickly scanned her buddy list to see if he was on. The gods were smiling upon her, there he was. Clicking on his s/n she typed in hi Baby I missed you'. Kagome began chewing her thumb nail as she waited for him to respond; patience was definitely not one of her virtues this day. Finally the welcome sight of his reply came forth.  
  
InuGodAlpha: lol, it's only been a few hours  
  
ShikonGirl500: I know anyway how was your day?  
  
InuGodAlpha: good, you?  
  
ShikonGirl500: same boring old school, I'll be so glad when I graduate  
  
InuGodAlpha: you seem pretty excited about it  
  
ShikonGirl500: well yeah, I am I mean it's what I've wanted for so long  
  
InuGodAlpha: so will you continue your school after grad?  
  
ShikonGirl500: don't know, I've got a pretty important duty to finish before I can even think about that  
  
InuGodAlpha: what kind of duty'?  
  
ShikonGirl500: I can't really say but it's pretty important especially to a friend of mine  
  
InuGodAlpha: does this friend help you?  
  
ShikonGirl500: well yeah, he protects me while I try to find the item he wants  
  
Kagome stared wide eyed at what she'd just typed but decided to leave it alone. For a long time he didn't say anything and Kagome wondered if maybe she'd said something wrong.  
  
InuGodAlpha: so he's using you to get what he wants  
  
ShikonGirl500: he's not using me, he just needs me to find the item because I'm the only one that can see it besides his ex-girlfriend  
  
InuGodAlpha: then why doesn't he get his ex-girlfriend to find it?  
  
ShikonGirl500: because she wants to kill him  
  
InuGodAlpha: lol, sounds like a personal problem  
  
ShikonGirl500: yeah I guess  
  
InuGodAlpha: he's using you, it's that simple  
  
ShikonGirl500: he doesn't use me, we're very good friends  
  
InuGodAlpha: just be careful, you seem like a very nice person, got a feeling it would be murder to see you cry  
  
Kagome paused at his last statement. She had cried a lot because of Inu Yasha and she smiled softly at the screen.  
  
ShikonGirl500: yeah, I've cried some but not that much  
  
InuGodAlpha: so he has made you cry  
  
ShikonGirl500: only a few times not many  
  
InuGodAlpha: once is too many times, I'd never make a sweet girl like you cry  
  
ShikonGirl500: thanks but this is something that I have to work through, it's my fault I fell in love with him  
  
InuGodAlpha: does he know you love him?  
  
ShikonGirl500: yeah, he knows but I think I may be falling for someone else  
  
InuGodAlpha: really? Who?  
  
Kagome looked at the clock and nearly fainted when she saw what time it was.  
  
ShikonGirl500: I gotta go, I'll talk to ya soon  
  
InuGodAlpha: okay, don't let this guy run over you, don't let him make you cry  
  
ShikonGirl500: lol, okay I promise, see ya soon baby  
  
Kagome signed off her internet and quickly packed her bag for her return trip to the past. Just like clockwork Inu Yasha showed up a whole thirty seconds early with a scowling expression on his face.  
  
A/N srry guys the chaps short thanks to Nefra with all her wonderful help thank you Nefra love you in a good friendly way ok again ssorry its so short after tommorow i don't know how long it will be until i can sit and write so here u go have fun love u all my readers read and review   
  
Ja Ne  
  
Black Camaro 


End file.
